Bye Bye Bartie
by TheVeiledFairy
Summary: SHELVED Basically my take on how Brittana will come to be:  Spoilers up till now.
1. Fuck You, Brian

**Author's Note. Okay this just came to me as I was on a certain forum late last night and the debate about how Bartie would end was brought up. I hadn't intended to make a real story out of it but this is where it took me. Hope you guys like it. And before any one bites my head off, the Artie characterization is CANON. Go watch Audition and shut it:)**

* * *

Every day was the same now for Brittany. She had fallen into a routine and even though it wasn't perfect, it worked for her.

At least, that's what she'd been telling herself for the past 4 months.

Brittany was so confused. And not in the normal way confused like when she was in math class or when people tried to explain that there were no "m's" in the letter "r." This hurt. Her whole body ached and although she knew what was wrong, she couldn't fix it.

She'd been feeling this way for weeks and slowly it had all come bubbling to the surface. The little utopia she'd created to hide from the reality of her true pain had begun to crumble around her.

Being with Artie had started out so well and she had truly been happy in the beginning. Artie provided her with the tender attention that she hadn't realized she'd wanted and needed until day Mr. Schuester assigned the Duets project. It was that day that she decided she wanted to be with Santana. She desperately wanted sex to be dating and Brittany knew that if she could get Santana to sing with her, she'd feel it too.

After Santana crushed all the hope she had for eternal sweet lady kisses, she'd turned to Artie since he too was nursing a broken heart. She never gave up on Santana, but she needed a distraction and Artie was just that. Brittany had never intended to sleep with Artie, but he seemed so sad and Santana said that sex could make ANYONE feel better. She knew what he was feeling and she had wanted to help him. She understood his pain.

Because of this connection, this kindred sorrow, eventually the two formed a bond and that's how she got to this difficult place.

At first Artie would sing to her, and shower her with love and affection which made Brittany forget, if only momentarily, the true object of her desires. He was always trying to make her smile, but lately all the attention had stopped. That's why for the last 2 months, she found herself curled into the corner of Artie's couch, while he sat in the opposite corner, his gaze fixed on the TV in front of him. Brittany didn't understand Halo, or why Artie thought she liked watching him play it.

Sure the first few times it had been intriguing enough, but Brittany didn't get the point so she quickly lost interest, not that Artie noticed. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"_Artie…Artiiiiiiieeeeeeeee"_ Brittany whined from her position on the sofa.

"_Woman, I am playing Halo. This better be good," _Artie snapped back as he reluctantly hit pause and turned his attention to his girlfriend.

Brittany, shocked that he had actually listened to her, scooted closer to him on the couch.

"_Can't we do something else?" _she said still inching forward. _"You can't think of anything else you'd wanna do right now?"_ Brittany almost purred as she began to stroke Artie's arm for good measure.

"_Britts, you know I'd love too, but I promised I would get this level sorted out today. Brian's counting on me,"_ Artie explained, not even looking upset about turning Brittany down.

The blonde rolled her eyes and returned to her previous spot at the other end of the sofa. _"I don't even understand why it matters. Just because some guy who lives in Idaho can't figure out this stupid game, you're not gonna get all up on this?"_

Artie scoffed at his girlfriend's choice of words, _"'All up on this?' you've been hanging around Santana too much lately." _

Brittany lowered her voice and mumbled, mostly to herself, _"Not nearly enough if you ask me."_

"_What? Did you say something Britt?"_

"_Nope. Not a thing."_

At that Artie resumed furiously playing his game and Brittany let her mind wander. It wasn't uncommon on afternoons like this one for her to let herself revisit the many moments that she and Santana had spent in her bedroom.

She smiled to herself as the whispering memory of the brunettes touch carried her away.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. It's Santittany, Bitch

**A/N: Hey you guys thanks so much for the kind reviews! This was just a whim story so I really didn't think anyone would want to read it. This chapter is based off of the sneak peak for Blame it on the Alcohol, so if you don't want to be spoiled kinda you might wanna wait until Wednesday to read it. It's really just a filler chapter until I get to the good stuff, although most of the things Britt and San do here actually happen. You could follow it in the video. I did that for laughs. Anywhoos, Hope you like it!**

* * *

Brittany pulled out her phone and called the first person she could think of as she walked aimlessly through the halls of WMHS.

She was so used to having Santana to guide her that she had taken to just wandering instead of going to class. It's not like it really made a difference.

The bell signaling the end of 3rd period sounded as she pressed the second button on her speed dial, itching to relay the gossip she'd just heard.

"_San!"_ The blonde had exclaimed when her friend picked up on the first ring. Brittany had been making a conscious effort to reconnect with the Latina lately, and she was pleased to see that Santana was all too willing to accommodate.

"_Hey, B. What's up?"_ Santana questioned. She and Brittany had been calling each other more recently, but she was still not quite used to her being so excited to talk to her.

After that day in Brittany's bedroom, Santana had been scared that she would never be able to make her best friend that happy again.

Brittany rounded a corner and spotted Santana at her locker, skillfully replacing her books with one hand while holding the phone in the other.

"_Nothing much… I just heard the weirdest thing. Rachel's having a house party this weekend," _Brittany informed the girl as she approached Santana. The brunette scoffed loudly and slammed the door of her locker.

"_Ugh, that sounds awful," _Santana began and then backtracked to add, "_Is anybody going?"_

She couldn't fathom why someone of Rachel Berry's social status would ever think she could host a decent house party. Santana knew that she was probably right in assuming it would be a bust, but she didn't want to knock it until she was certain everyone agreed with her.

Now that they were off the Cheerios, her HBIC status was dangling by a thread.

Getting the crap kicked out of her by a rhino on the wrestling team was definitely not helping her maintain her image.

"_Let me find out,"_ Brittany whispered as she fell in step alongside her best friend, pressing the fourth button her speed dial to call her boyfriend.

She was walking so closely beside Santana that their shoulders and fingers were constantly brushing and bumping innocently.

The awkwardness between them had been palpable after their fight, but now that they had reconciled, Brittany was eager to re-establish the physical aspects of their relationship. Well, as much as she could all things considered.

"_Did you hear?"_ Brittany blurted out immediately after Artie picked up, not allowing him the chance to greet her with his usual _"Hey baby."_ Santana had been trying to support and accept her relationship with Artie; there was no need to test the girl's limits.

"_Yes! Mercedes just told me," _Artie answered. If he was at all taken aback by her directness, he didn't express it.

Brittany could hear Mercedes mutter something in the background, but she was too distracted by the finger that had just run a feather light path up the back of her left hand to pay attention. She chanced a quick glance at the Latina, who was currently looking straight ahead, an unreadable expression on her face.

Santana answered the fourth call buzzing in, and Brittany heard Mercedes' voice.

"_You're going right?"_

"_Only if there's liquor, because a Rachel Berry party is __**not**__ something I can do sober,"_ Santana stated, glancing over at the blonde.

Panic shot through Brittany's system. She knew what Santana was like when she got drunk; all hands and tongues and no inhibitions.

Searching for any excuse in the book to deter the brunette, she settles on, _"But its alcohol awareness week…" _

It was a lame attempt at best, but Brittany was still reeling from the sudden jolt of intoxicated memories that were currently flooding her mind. It was terribly distracting…and hot. Oh so hot.

"_Precisely. And I am aware of how much fun alcohol is,"_ Santana counters, her gaze never leaving the blonde as she spoke, daring Brittany to argue further. The blonde could only smirk as more memories inundated her mind.

Yeah, alcohol was definitely fun, but Brittany wasn't sure if she could handle being around and a drunk Santana while she was still with Artie.

The situation sucked. It was going to be like going to Disneyland by yourself, having so much fun there, then going back later with someone else and being told you're not allowed to ride any of the rides. Santana was Disneyland to the blonde, and she was not pleased at the thought of having to stand behind the gate and watch the ride take off without her.

Satisfied that she had gotten her point across, Santana suggests, _"Let's ask Puckerman," _as she dials his number.

"_Noah, its Santittany and Artcedes, can your friend score us some wine coolers?"_ the Latina questions, trying to ignore the incredulous look Brittany was shooting in her direction at her choice of introductory titles.

She knew that Brittany and Artie were still together, but she liked taking any and every opportunity (no matter how trivial) to point out that when it comes to Brittany, she should come first.

Brittany didn't hear much else of the conversation when the four phone call participants met in the hallway; she just knew that they had all decided to go to Rachel's that night for what was sure to be an eventful evening.

Santana could feel Brittany's gaze burning into her, and so she turned to her with a smug, suggestive smirk on her face. Neither girl noticed Artie eyeing them suspiciously.

* * *

**Please review! It'll make my day! And lemme know if there's anything you guys wanna see happen!**


	3. And That's Enough For Me, For Now

**A/N: Thanks again for all the awesome reviews guys! I've been bored lately so I decided to write this some more. It's not like I have 2 papers and a presentation due this week. Nope=P Anyways. Hope you like this! And thanks again! XoXo**

* * *

Brittany could hardly sit still as she waited patiently for Santana to arrive at her house. Artie was going with Mercedes to pick up Kurt and Blaine for the party, so they'd agreed that it would be easier for everyone if the blonde rode with Santana.

The Latina had rolled her eyes and huffed about driving out of her way because that's what was expected of her, but there was a glimmer of excitement and anticipation in her eyes that was imperceptible to everyone.

Everyone who wasn't Brittany anyway; she had seen all of the emotions flickering across Santana's face beginning at annoyed, transitioning to anticipating, then shifting to mischievous, and back to annoyed.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds, but Brittany had still noticed and she had smiled to herself as she tried to speculate on what the girl was planning.

Whatever it was, she had a feeling it would only lead to trouble.

_*Beep Beep* _

Brittany's heart leapt as she scrambled up from her perch in the living room window to fling open her front door. She smiled and waved excitedly as she watched Santana roll down her window and unabashedly look her up and down.

Quitting the cheerios had been the best thing that ever happened to fashion, as far as Santana was concerned, because her best friend definitely had style.

Brittany flushed red under the gaze as the Latina took in the black shorts and knee highs she had paired with a matching black tie and white button down. Brittany had finished the outfit off with her favorite black, stiletto ankle boots and had left the top 4 buttons on her shirt undone, exposing the pink polka dot bra underneath.

"_Brittany Susan Pierce bring yo sexy ass out here, and get in this car cuz I wants to get my drank on!" _Santana screamed, making Brittany wonder if she had started the party without her.

She shook off the thought immediately knowing that no matter how badass Santana claimed to be, she wasn't stupid and would never drive drunk.

At least not at 7pm on a Friday night when the cops were on the prowl.

Brittany grabbed her overnight bag (she assumed they'd end up crashing), locked her front door, and skipped out to the car, throwing the bag into the backseat before getting in.

"_Hey San!"_ Brittany chirped as she buckled her seatbelt and finally turned to look at her best friend. Santana was wearing a long sleeved black and white striped mini dress that she knew hugged her curves and showed off her newest assets beautifully.

It also happened to be one of Brittany's favorite things to see on her, and she felt that familiar pressure pooling in her stomach as she roved over the girl's long tanned legs and up to her exposed cleavage.

Feeling guilty for objectifying her friend, Brittany quickly looked up into piercing brown eyes to see Santana grinning at her in a way that let her know that the Latina knew exactly where Brittany's mind had just been.

" _Hey Britt,"_ Santana said, pulling out her phone to check her texts before groaning.

"_Shit Britt, can you hand me my car charger. This piece of crap phone has less stamina than Puckerman after a Beer Pong tournament."_

Brittany giggled and began looking around the front seats for the device, but having no luck. She was so absorbed in her search that she didn't notice Santana watching her intently. When Brittany finally looked up, she was met with dark eyes and she swallowed nervously.

"_I…uh…I don't see it San,"_ she managed to choke out with a nervous chuckle.

Santana leaned over, placing her hand on Brittany's exposed thigh for balance, as she reached for the handle on the glove compartment. _"Silly me, I forgot I put it in here. Sorry Britt,"_ she breathed out, smirking as she retrieved what she needed and met Brittany's gaze.

Santana's tongue ghosted across her full lips as she began drawing small circles on the sensitive expanse of Brittany's inner thigh, and she didn't miss how the blonde's legs were slowly inching their way open under her touch.

"_Santana…" _Brittany croaked out, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. She was fighting a losing battle with her arousal, and her resolve was crumbling with every second Santana's fingers continued caressing her soft skin. _"We can't, San," _Brittany declared peering straight into eyes that probably matched her own in darkness.

It seemed as if Santana didn't hear her, because she began leaning into the blonde. When she finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper. _"Oh, I know we can't B,"_ she admitted as she brushed even closer, never ceasing her assault on the girl's inner thighs.

Brittany's breath hitched when Santana bypassed her face and supple lips found her ear. She lingered there, allowing her hot breath to wash over Brittany's neck, making her shudder.

"_But you want to…" _Santana continued, "_And that's enough for me…"_ Brittany had to stifle a moan when Santana flicked her tongue out against her earlobe.

The Latina pulled back slowly until they were face to face.

"…_for now." _

With that, Santana moved back into the driver's seat and started the car, glancing back before pulling out of Brittany's driveway, smiling to herself at the obvious flush currently dominating Brittany's features.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this! I was gonna have something happen here, but I didn't want Britt to cheat so. Yeah. PLEASE review! It makes me so happy! THANKS!**


End file.
